1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a dispenser for carbonated beverage bottles and, more particularly, to a pressurized dispenser including a bellow section in fluid communication with a spout.
2. Prior Art
Many carbonated beverages are packaged in large containers having a screw cap engaged with a screw-threaded neck. When the container is opened by unscrewing the cap to enable the contents of the container to be poured into a container for consumption, the carbonated beverage will become “flat” since the void space in the upper part of the beverage container enables the carbonation gas of the carbonated beverage to separate from the beverage and fill the void space even with the normally provided screw threaded cap being tightly replaced.
Efforts have been made to overcome this problem by pressurizing the beverage container with such devices usually including a combination closure cap, pump and valve all of which remain with the beverage container thus requiring a pressurizing device for each beverage container from which contents are to be consumed.
Before the advent of plastic containers, the amount of soft drink in a typical glass bottle was twelve fluid ounces. This amount is one or two servings, and the contents were usually completely consumed upon opening the bottle. If the contents weren't completely consumed before it went flat, the amount wasted wasn't significant for anyone to complain about.
Two and three liter bottles of soft drink have the potential problem of wasting unacceptable amounts of beverage. When the bottle leaves the bottling plant, it is pressurized at about fifteen psi as a result of the carbonation process. Upon opening the bottle, this pressure is lost, and causes the beverage to begin fizzing. With the bottle recapped, fizzing continues until the fizzing action itself repressurizes the bottle again to fifteen psi.
The concentration of beverage carbonation decreases then, each time this process is repeated. The loss of pressure above the liquid is what triggers the fizzing. Systems exist today to restore this pressure using canisters of compressed carbon dioxide.
Accordingly, a continuing need remains to provide a pressurized dispenser for beverage bottles in light of prior art.